Why do I feel this
by missy mhaaww
Summary: Rory Gilmore has the perfect boyfriend one that means the world to her, but when the guilt from saying she hates someone doesnt go away.will she relize some hiddin feelings.......R/D at first then R/T...L/L...and maybe some other stuff.....
1. Default Chapter

GILMORE HOUSE SATURDAY MORNING  
  
Rory Gilmore woke up to the sun filling her bedroom, and the smell of coffee streaming through the house, it was Saturday morning, the day after school let out for summer, the day after she told Tristan she hated him and dean she loved him, she felt really guilty for telling Tristan she hated him even though she knew most of the time that it was true, but she still loved dean and no matter how much guilt she felt for what she said to Tristan it wasn't going to change how and what she feels for dean. Rory got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then went to the kitchen where her mom was sitting with a huge coffee pot, mug, and a really giddy face.  
  
R: Mom Coffee  
  
Lor: You coffee.I don't think so coffee all mine!! It's all mine!!(Lorelei said with an evil grin.)  
  
R: ha! Rule number 37 in the Gilmore girl hand book, never deny a Gilmore girl coffee or you will have to pay the consequence of that the Gilmore girls chooses.*this should be fun* so you are denying me coffee, I get to make you do whatever I want! And that starts with giving me the rest of that coffee that is in that pot!  
  
Lor: grr.your no fun!  
  
R: mom.if you don't give it to me now I will go to rule number 38 and I sure as heck know you don't want that!  
  
Lor: but that's just plain wrong! You evil evil person.where have I gone wrong in raising my only child? [[Sniff sniff ]].(she wipes away a fake tear).  
  
R: *ignores her mothers last commit*come on mom lets go to Luke's, I'm hungry and all I can find in the fridge is something that's supposed to be pizza, and lets just say that sure as hell is no pizza!  
  
Lor: but!! But!! Don't make me!!! Plad man wont give me coffee!!!! Plad man is mean!! He's a mean mean man! His new name has now gone from "plad man" to "vicious mean man!"  
  
R: vicious.such a powerful word for that little brain of yours  
  
Lor: hey! I resent that!  
  
R: mom I'll tell you what.if we go to Luke's I will let you torment him as much as you want!!!  
  
Lor: yay!! I get to go torment lukey.this is the best present anybody has ever given me! Thanks my most wonderful daughter who isn't going to make her mother follow the consequences from braking rule number 37 this morning.  
  
R: Sorry mom you broke the rule! You pay the price!  
  
Lor: what are you going to make me do?  
  
R: I haven't decided yet.  
  
Lor: aww.your no fun!! Tell me what I have to do!!  
  
R: nope not a chance!  
  
Lor: Fine.  
  
R: Now off to Luke's  
  
Lor: off to lukeys!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey yall I'm not very good at this whole writing a fanfic thing so sorry if some of it is kind of lame.I might change a few things and make it different from the show such as Rory's birthday I might make her have it during the summer even though in the real show its in the winter.but I may leave it just the same I honestly don't know. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this please review this it make me happy :-D  
  
LUKE'S SATURDAY MORNING  
  
R: "Luke!!! Save me!!!"  
  
Luke: "What did your mom do this time?"  
  
Lor: "what makes you think I did something?? Rory could have been yelling for you to save her because there was some crazy person stalking her"  
  
Luke: "Like I said, Rory what did your mom do this time?"  
  
Lor: "hey!! Why don't you ever take what I say serious??"  
  
Luke: "because you never say anything worth the time to take serious..and well honestly its fun to make you mad."  
  
Lor: "Luke just shut up and give me my coffee."  
  
Luke: "It's not yours until you order it and then pay for it."  
  
R: "Luke can I have some coffee to drink while I watch you and my mom bicker?"  
  
Luke: *nods* "you see Lorelei you should learn from your daughter she actually orders her coffee."  
  
Lor: "Fine!! Luke I would like 3 coffees and a blueberry muffin."  
  
Luke: "You are not going to get 3 cups of coffee!!"  
  
Lor: "But I ordered them!!!"  
  
Luke: "how much coffee have you had today?"  
  
Lor: "4 coffees.." *Lorelei smiled*  
  
Luke: "4 cups of coffee!! That's crazy!!! That stuff will kill you!!!"  
  
Lor: "Your right 4 cups of coffee is crazy but you see I didn't say for cups of coffee I said 4 coffees you know as in 4 pots of coffee.and no coffee won't kill me it's my I.V. it saves me..."  
  
R: "4 pots!!!"  
  
Luke: "4 pots!!!"  
  
(Both Rory and Luke yelled at the same time)  
  
Lor: yes 4 pots.which reminds me we need to go to the market and buy more coffee because we're out."(Lorelei smiled guiltily)  
  
R: "You wouldn't even let me have one cup of coffee this morning and yet you had 4 pots of coffee.ohh man your going to get it bad.because don't forget you have to do whatever I decide..)  
  
Luke: "what are you talking about; she has to do whatever you decide?"  
  
R: "rule number 37 in the Gilmore girl hand book says. 'Never deny a Gilmore girl coffee or you will have to pay the consequence of that the Gilmore girl chooses.'.which means since she wouldn't give me coffee this morning I get to decided her punishment!"  
  
Luke: "oh I got a good punishment for you to give her..you should make her do whatever you say for a full day!!"  
  
R: "that's not a bad idea..although 1 day just isn't as much fun as 1 week".*said Rory with an evil smile*  
  
Lor: "you're a mean mean child!!  
  
R: "thanks.I try..."*smiles* "so your punishment is to do whatever I want you to do for a full week starting tomorrow."  
  
Lor: "why tomorrow?"  
  
R: "because I wanted to start at the beginning of the week.and well we already wasted most of today." (Gosh I can't wait until tomorrow it's going to be so fun!! Thought Rory...) "well mom I was supposed to go meet dean at the market 5 minutes ago so I have to go now.luv ya.see you tonight." Rory said as she walked out of Luke's.  
  
Luke: "why is she seeing dean?"  
  
Lor: "they got back together yesterday."  
  
Luke: "I don't see what she likes in him.that kid is bad news."  
  
Lor: "awww.that's so cute your being pertective over Rory.your being just like a daddy. Your new nick name should be papa bear."  
  
Luke: "I'm not being pertective over Rory.I just don't like that kid."  
  
Lor: "oh come on papa bear admit it Rory's like your very own daughter."  
  
Luke: "if you don't stop calling me papa bear I'll get Rory to not let you drink coffee..."  
  
Lor: "what is with everyone today being evil?"  
  
OUTSIDE OF DOSES MARKET  
  
R: "hey dean"  
  
D: "hey ror" * kisses Rory*  
  
R: "are you ready to go?"  
  
D: "yeah let's go"  
  
After a few minutes in the car dean's music was really starting to bug Rory  
  
R: "Dean Will you change the cd please?"  
  
D: "do you have to complain about what kind of music I listen to every time we're in the car?"  
  
R: "yes I do"  
  
D: "ugh!"  
  
R: "what?? Nobody else is allowed to listen to the music they want in your car.I'm bound to complain about that!"(I can't believe I told Tristan I hated him just so I could sit in deans car and listen to him get mad at me for asking if we can change the music..thought Rory) "I'm such a horrible person, I can't believe I tol.." Rory was about to finish speaking her thought she just had.until she realized if she said that dean would probable end up breaking up with her  
  
D: "you can believe you what??"  
  
R: "it was nothing just forget about it" D: "no the way you were saying it I could tell that it means something to you.what it is? What can't you believe you did?"  
  
R: "dean just drop it ok"  
  
D: "ok ok.I'll drop it for now" dean knew Rory was mad that she did something but couldn't figure out was it is... *I'm going to find out I just have to!!?*  
  
R: "not for now but forever. Please." Rory asked with a very sweet tone  
  
D: "why do you care if I know or not? I'm your boyfriend!!?"  
  
R: "maybe there are some things I don't feel the need for you to know!!!"  
  
D: "God I swear you're PMSing!!!"  
  
R: "what did you just say to me?!?!"  
  
D: "I said. God I swear that you're PMSing!?!...YOU ACT LIKE SUCK A B***H sometimes!"  
  
R: "Just because I wont tell you something you think I'm a b***h?!?!" *I can't believe he just called me that...that's it I can't talk to him right now I have to leave*... "Pull over the car!"  
  
D: "what?"  
  
R: "you heard me!! Now do it!"  
  
Dean pulls over the car and Rory opens her door and starts to get out  
  
D: "what are you doing?"  
  
R: "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to walk home!"  
  
D: "do you even know where we are? You know what I don't care just go!"  
  
Rory gets out of the car and dean speeds away  
  
*I cant believe he said that to me.I cant believe I loved him and yet still do love him even though he did that.I don't love him as much but I stall love him.but I cant love someone who's like that.I should have just gone out with Tristan at least he's sort of nice. And extremely hot!! Whoa there.did I just say he was hot?!? I can't think he's hot.ever the spawn of Satan he's bible boy he's the person who has made my life at Chilton a living hell!!...but he has that adorable face and.gosh I just need to stop thinking my brain hurts*  
  
After Rory had been walking for a while she realized she had no clue as to where she was.and right about then I car pulls up  
  
Tristan is driving home when he sees a girl that looks a lot like Rory Gilmore walking on the side of the road.slows down and he sees that it is her so he stops  
  
*what is she doing walking alone on the side of the road this late of night?*  
  
Tristan rolls down his window to talk to her  
  
T: "Rory?"  
  
R: "uhh tristin...umm hi..."  
  
T: "are you ok? What are you doing out here this late at night? Do you need a ride?"  
  
Tristan said with out stopping once for air  
  
R: "I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it, and yes please"  
  
T: "get in the car Rory and I'll take you home"  
  
Rory walks to the other side of the car and gets in  
  
R: "thanks Tristan"  
  
T: "no problem"  
  
*Why am I being so nice to her.she told me she hated me.you love her that's why!! And you could never let anything bad happen to her*  
  
Tristan quickly shakes his head at the thought  
  
R: "well still thank you so much"  
  
Tristan just smiled to let Rory know that he knows that it really does mean a lot to her  
  
R: "can I ask you something?"  
  
T: "sure. What is it?"  
  
R: "where are we?"  
  
T: "about 20 minutes mast Hartford.how did you not know where you were?"  
  
Rory's eyes started to water up  
  
*no! I can't cry. Not in front of Tristan you here me not in front of Tristan*  
  
R: "umm.well ..."  
  
Tristan cut her off  
  
T: "you don't have to tell me you know I was just wondering.but if you do want to talk to me about it I'm always open."  
  
Tristan could tell that she was upset about something so he didn't want to push her tell him something she didn't want to talk about.I mean she was about to cry how could he do that to her  
  
R: "thanks"  
  
T: "you're welcome"  
  
Tristan and Rory drove for about 20 minutes in silent until Tristan looked over at Rory and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.Tristan pulled the car over...  
  
*whoever made her cry like this is going to die!! If anyone hurt her in anyway they better start hiding because I will find them.gosh she hates me and I cant stop thinking about killing the person who hurt her...thers something wrong with that*  
  
T: "just tell me one thing.tell me that nobody hurt you .tell me that your just crying because your thinking of something so happy its making you cry.tell me that you were walking by your self in the middle of the night on the side of the rode 50 minutes to an hour drive for your house because you thought it would be fun!"  
  
R: "that's more than one thing" Rory said in between cries  
  
T: "just please tell me"  
  
R: "do you want me to tell you that or the truth"  
  
T: "the truth"  
  
Rory went on and told Tristan the whole story and cried on his shoulder for a about half an hour  
  
R: "come on Tristan we need to start driving again.I need to go home..."  
  
T: "ok let's go"  
  
They had only been driving for about 10 minutes when Tristan looked over and saw that she was asleep  
  
T: "God I wish I never screwed everything up between us. I love her so much..if only she didn't hate me."  
  
Little did Tristan know that Rory was awake the whole time and heard every word he said.she smiled and the fell fast asleep for real...Tristin decided to go to starbucks really quick and surprise Rory with some coffee for when she wakes up.after Tristan got 4 large cups of coffee he shook Rory a little bit to wake her up.Rory opens her eyes and sees Tristan sitting next to her just staring at her  
  
R: "am I home yet?"  
  
N: "no. just 30 more minutes.but I bought you a little something to keep you company while I'm driving..."  
  
Tristan held out 2 cups of coffee.and Rory smiled  
  
R: "coffee!!!" Rory squealed  
  
T: "I'm sorry poor ears I didn't know someone could make noise like that so loud..." Tristan said...sarcastically while holding his hand over his ears.  
  
R: "very funny.now who's coffee is that?"  
  
Rory pointed to the 2 coffees that were sitting in the cup holder  
  
T: "well one is mine and if the 2 you have right now isn't enough for you then the second one is yours."  
  
R: "yay!! I love you!!! You rock!!!" Rory said not knowing what she was saying  
  
*oh god did I just say I loved evil one.I'm just caught up in the moment of 3 huge cups of coffee...*  
  
T: "yeah I always knew you would confess your undying love for me" Tristan said in a sarcastic tone  
  
R: "who said I was talking to you???...as a mater of fact I just happened to be talking to the coffee. Not you."  
  
T: "no you see that's just a cover up"  
  
R: "your right you've found my secret.I want you, I love you, I cant live with out you..."Rory said with a roll of the eye  
  
T: "my my Mary.if you want me so bad all you had to do was say so.now do you know where a hotel is..."Tristan said in very sarcastic voice so that she could tell he was just kidding."oh but we may have to find I new nick name for you Mary just wont work after that."Tristan winked. And then smirked  
  
R: "ugh! Pig!" Rory tried to look offended but knew he was just joking  
  
T: "you know I try" Tristan smiled  
  
R: "yeah yeah.come on let go home"  
  
T: "ok"  
  
Tristan and Rory talk the whole way back and were laughing hysterically.Tristan pulled up to Rory's house and said goodnight to her. Right before Rory was about to get out she paused for a second and then said  
  
R: "you know Tristan I never meant to say I hated you...because I didn't mean it...you just make me angry sometimes but all in all you're a pretty nice guy"  
  
And with that she got out of the car and walked into her house without letting Tristan say one word...  
  
Tristan just stared at her house in shock *she doesn't hate me.Rory Gilmore doesn't hate me. My Mary!* and with that thought he drove off thinking about her all night.  
  
(A/N-sorry guys I know it's a little corny but I'm not good with all of this writing fanfics stuff. but since I started it I have to finish I hate it when people don't finish there stories...so please review this and give me some advice.just please don't be too mean about it.luv yall..  
  
~Miss Mwaahh 


End file.
